Just Another Day In High School.......Not!
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Yes, stupid title, I know. Anyways....what would happen if they GW pilots (Treize: And me!!) suddenly show up in an ordinary high school? And what would happen if they're the TEACHERS???!!! Well.....read and find out!


**Just Another Ordinary Day In High School........Not!**

By: 

Neko-chan

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I never have........and I never will. *pout* This is a crossover, and I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne, minna-san!

  
  


Bryanna walked slowly into the large high school, gently rubbing her eyes. She had been up until 2 a.m. the night before, finishing the project that her World History teacher had given to her just two days before. She yawned and accidently bumped into someone. 

"Sorry," she managed to mumble around another yawn.

"Watch where you're going, onna!" an exasperated voice scolded. "Now I'm late for the class I'm supposed to teach! Injustice!"

Hearing this, and the familiar tone of voice, Bryanna's eyes abruptly flew open and just barely managed to see a young man, probably no older than herself, stalk off, a brown briefcase carried in one hand, and stack of papers in the other.

Bryanna blinked rapidly several times. "Nooooo.......it couldn't be.......could it?" she asked herself as she started after the man. But when she almost reached him, he ducked into the school building and she lost him in the crowd.

_Damn......I could've sworn that that was Wufei......._, she thought to herself. _But I could be wrong..........but how could I? That tone of voice.......and the way he talked.........there's no way I could be wrong about this........._

Shrugging, she walked into the school, following the student mass into the gym. There was a special assembly today, and it was supposed to take up an two hours of their classes. Bryanna had NO problem with that whatsoever. In fact, she hoped that the assembly would go on longer.

Once inside the gym, she quickly dodged her fellow students and stepped over backpacks to the top of the bleachers. Hooking her thigh-length red-orange hair behind her ears and her gray eyes narrowing, she sat on the topmost bleacher, surveying the people spread out before her. When she realized that her best friend, Amy, wasn't at school yet, Bryanna shrugged and pulled out her CD player. The assembly wouldn't start for another half hour, so she had plenty of time to kill.

Ten minutes later, Amy plopped herself next to Bryanna. "What's up?" she asked, grinning. Then, noticing her friend's CD player, she changed her question. "Which song is that?"

"Runaway," Bryanna said absently, her eyes scanning the crowd of students milling by the exits. Soon, teachers came and ordered them to the bleachers.

"Runaway? What group sings that?" Amy asked, her forehead crinkling in thought as she tried to recall her friend's lengthy list of favorite artists and groups.

"Linkin Park. They're a new group," Bryanna answered, finally directing her full attention at her best friend. "I just saw their music video on MTV and it looked really interesting. So........I got their CD. I like it; they're good."

Amy nodded absently, flipping through Bryanna's large and varied CD collection. She took note of all of them. Savage Garden......both the first CD and Affirmation, Linkin Park, Eve (_I can't believe she has Scorpion!! I love Gwen Stefani, and she didn't tell me she has that CD!!,_ Amy thought to herself.), P. Diddy, *NSYNC (_Celebrity...aw! I love Pop!!_), Queen, Bush, blink 182 (_Ack! She has the Mark, Tom, and Travis Show!! No FAIR!!_), Dido, and Nelly. But Amy knew that Bryanna had a whole lot more CD's in her backpack. She just didn't put them all in one CD case.

Halfway through the song "Crawling", the assembly started. Giving an exasperated sigh, Bryanna stopped her CD player and glared mutinously at the Dr. Salley, Notre Dame's principal. Dr. Salley saw her look and gave Bryanna a dirty look of her own. Recently, the red-head had been in several fights at school, and nothing the principal tried to do had been able to control the rebellious teen. Not even Amy, Bryanna's best friend, was able to make her act better. Amy saw the principal and her best friend trade glares, and she silently sighed. _Not again! _she thought.

Bryanna was debating whether or on to stick out her tongue when someone that she recognized from this morning walked in through the gym's doors. Wufei. And he wasn't alone. Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Treize followed him. Bryanna blinked, then nudged her best friend.

But Amy didn't need nudging. She might have need smelling salts, but not nudging. Amy stared at the boys for a minute, then glanced at Bryanna out of the corner of her dark brown eye. Bryanna grinned, then winked.

"Students, I'd like to introduce to you your new teachers," Dr. Salley said, speaking into the microphone. "This is Mr. Chang, he is your new English teacher. Mr. Maxwell is your new Religion teacher, Mr. Yuy your Algebra teacher, Mr. Winner your Art teacher, Mr. Barton your P.E. teacher, and Mr. K...K........K," Dr. Salley frowned, trying to say Treize's last name. After several more attempts, she gave up. "Mr. Treize is going to be your new History and Governments teacher. So let's give them all a BIG welcome!!!"

At that, some of the students clapped. Wufei looked smug, and was giving everyone a superior look. He scanned the crowd, but stopped when he spotted Bryanna. She grinned at him and gave him a sarcastic wave. For some reason, Wufei's blood ran cold. (A/N: Hmmmm.....I wonder why? *grins*)

Heero just glared at everyone, looking extremely annoyed. Bryanna didn't doubt that if he had his guns, the school would've been blown to smithereens long before. Duo.....well, Duo was being Duo. He grinned at everyone, occasionally waving at people he had met earlier that day. Quatre was bowing at the students, smiling angelically. As Bryanna watched him, she wondered absently if he was going to have back problems when he was older. Trowa......Trowa wasn't doing anything, just standing next to Quatre, silent. His gaze would flicker from face to face, but he never said a word.

And Treize.....well...um....Treize was enjoying the attention. He was grinning, his smile so bright that it blinded several of the students. He winked at a lot of the females, and they fainted in happiness. Bryanna and Amy rolled their eyes when Treize turned his attention towards them. He seemed surprised when they didn't faint, and his smile dimmed a watt or two.

Finally, the assembly was over, but Bryanna didn't mind that fact that it was so short. In fact, she was looking forward to today's classes.

And it just so happened that she and Amy had English first period. And that meant Wufei. As Bryanna walked down the hallway, and evil smile flickered on her face for a moment, and Amy glanced worriedly at her.

_I'm gonna enjoy this...._ she thought.


End file.
